G.U. Banger
"We of the Banger alliance shall no longer be walked on! We shall walk on the ashes of this nation, starting with you, fat man!" ''-G.U. Banger'' The G.U. (General Unit) Banger is a character that made his first appearance in Gregory's Great Adventure 2. He is one of the highest ranking soldiers of Wolfember's army alongside Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. He is also the leader of the Banger division in Wolfember's army, and serves as a mini-boss. He is encountered on the second and third floor before encountering Wolfember himself. Like the Banger Bros. being the first Banger mini-boss, G.U. Banger is the second Banger one to be encountered. Gregory has to defeat him in order to get a key from him which can be used to unlock a hidden room on the third floor containing the Banger Brothers rematch. Physical Appearance G.U. Banger appears as a much bigger Banger with green skin. He also has brown feet, and his headpiece is black. He has three golden spikes on his head, and his eyes and mouth are yellow with his tongue a darker shade of yellow. He also has four fangs, and black pupils, which differ from a regular Banger. Development G.U. Banger was inspired by Gu Goomba, a character from the Mario series. Games Gregory's Great Adventure 2 Wolfember's Castle (Second Floor) In Gregory's Great Adventure 2, G.U. Banger serves as one of the mini-bosses in Wolfember's Castle on the second and third floor along with Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner and Captain Sherman before encountering Wolfember himself. On the second floor, there are five doors with challenges to complete and a mini-boss to encounter at the end of each one. When Gregory enters G.U. Banger's room after completing the door's challenge, he is immediately confronted by G.U. Banger himself before the battle begins. Attacks G.U. Banger will aggressively chase Gregory throughout the battle. If Gregory gets too far from G.U. Banger, he will bang the ground three times while targeting him. Despite this being an attack, Gregory can counter his attack. However, when hit once, he must knock him back two more times to get him stuck into the ground on his head. Unlike the other units, G.U. Banger can counterattack in this state, limiting how much damage Gregory can deal before he recovers. When he takes some damage, he begins his second phase. This time, if Gregory is too far from him, he can shoot the spikes from his head that target him like missiles. The spikes can be destroyed by heading into an obstacle. When the spikes are destroyed, he will do the ground pound attack again. Gregory can counterattack again to get him stuck for more limited hits. When he takes more damage, G.U. Banger will start his third phase. As he fires his spikes, he will jump in the air to deliver a rocket kick towards Gregory. This attack will send Gregory flying and deals heavy damage as a result, should he not dodge it. If the spikes are destroyed this time, he can spin on his top spike to whip up tornadoes that he can launch towards Gregory. Gregory can dodge the tornadoes by moving as he does, but when he is finished, he will execute the same ground pound again, only four knockbacks are required. When he gets stuck once again from the last knockback, Gregory can deliver the last hits to defeat him and earn the key to unlock the door to the Banger Bros. rematch on the third floor. Wolfember's Castle (Third Floor) G.U. Banger is encountered again on the third floor of Wolfember's Castle. This time, he is joined by Admiral Skyboom, Elite Electrepede, Commander Tuner, and Captain Sherman. His attacks are the same, though the change is his tornado attacks being faster. He is also the fifth and final mini-boss of the five unit leaders to fight. Trivia *G.U. Banger was originally planned to be an enemy introduced later on in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars and would be battled like a normal enemy, but was changed to give him a better role. His role in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars has been changed to being a mini-boss, even though he is shown living an ordinary life in a village with his children early on in the game.